Burned Once
by FadedNobody
Summary: A rather violent mis understanding, ends up with Axel dealing with his mistakes. Meaning a Burned and bloody Demyx and the wrath of more of the orgy than he'd like. Please review and tell me where this story should go. DISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDI SCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISC ONTINUED
1. Burn

He was free.

For the moment at least, arms swinging as he danced down the pure white halls of the Castle that Never Was. An iPod in his pocket, the white cords trailing from it , parting and leading to his ears; pumping the song _Whispers in the Dark_, into his head. It was odd, what the humans who worshipped this 'God' guy could come up with.

And yet it seemed to shadow himself almost perfectly.

_Despite the lies that you're making,_

_Your love is mine for the taking,_

_My love is,_

_just waitin'_

_to turn your tears to roses._

the Guitar and drums, and whatever the hell else was played to make the song screamed in his ears for a brief moment, an odd bit of what seemed to be techno mixing in for a second.

_Despite the lies that you're making,_

_your love is mine for the taking,_

_My love is,_

_just waitin',_

_ to turn your tears to roses_

He spun about, leaping into the air, backflipping, landing on one hand and pushing himself back into the air; landing neatly on his feet. Moving his hands as if holding a guitar he strummed, his left hand doing the complicated manuvers to make the chords, on his air-guitar.

_Ill be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I'll be the one that you run to_

_My love it, a burning, consuming fire._

The music shut off but at the moment he didn't care, because of the terrible burning sensation that blossomed all over his back.

"Damn it Demyx, what the fuck are you doing?" Axel was snarling at him, a hand fisted in the front of Demyx's cloak, lifting him their height difference above the ground. Which was a good few inches.

"Whaa?" Demyx gasped out, the nasty feeling of blood sliding down his back combined with his sudden lack of air, made the act of speech an incredible feat.

"Don't act all innocent _Demyx_," he hissed out the nocturnes name, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Feebly the blonde grasped the fist that had itself buried in his shirt, trying to lift himself slightly to breathe.

"N-no Ax-xel, I d-don't-t know." He squeaked out.

"Fine then to refresh your memory -if you even have one- today I wake up thing are normal," Demyx just stared at the red head not sure where he was going with all this, "And I go to get dressed, and find my chackrams right?"

Demyx, still confused with what was happening, felt himself beginning to numbing, a large black spot forming in the middle of his vision.

"But lo-and-behold, they are gone. with a fucking trail of wet foot prints leaving my room, and _this_." axel then pulled a necklace out of his pocket, a thin leather strap with a sitar charm on it.

Bllue eyes lit up with recognition, "M-my necklace!" surprise in hhis eyes, he made an uncoordianted swipe for it, missing badly, even though Axel moved the charm away from him and pocketed it.

"Nuh-uh, You don't get this back until you give me back my chakrams," Axlel growled low in his throat; making the noise echo and sound magnify.

Demyx whimpered, "But I don't have them."

"Bullshit!" Axel snarled, shoving Demyx back up against the wall, making him cry out in pain, "Listen you little moron! You will give me back my chakrams before dinner tonight, _or else_!" With a final shove into the wallAxel stalked off, leaving demyxleaning against the wall. He slid slowly down the white surface, leaving a dark smear behind him, resting heavily against the wall. He tried toget some air in his lungs, but only succeded in a wheezing gasp.

Stumbling into a stand, he walked back towards his room, suddenly not so eager about breakfast. holding the wall for support as he went, laeving a bloody trail behind him. Spotting his door he clutched the handle, pushing water through the lock to open it. the white wood nearly flying open, his body, which he'd had leaning against it, hit the floor with a loud thud. Weakly pushing himself up he sat there on the floor, trying to blink away the black spots.

"Demyx?" his name sounded funny with a thick brittish accent, combined with his in-and-out hearing. He turned his head and stared at the wide open door, the figure standing in the door way blurred.

"H-hey l-l-lux." he croaked. His throat was all clogged up, and his vision was all blurry, blinking he noticed his vision got clearer, then blurry again. Like it was raining on a cars windshield, and the wipers were trying to clear it of water. He sniffled, letting out a choked sob as he clutched at his left arm; the black leather cloakhad been burned away, revealing the dark red skin, the edges of the bloody areas were blistered and pink. the nocturne whimpered as luxord vanished, and let out a cry of surprise when he returned, with a sore axel in hand.

"Damn it Luxord! What the hell was that for?" Axel yelled.

"That!" the brit shoved Axel at Demyx, who was cringing on the floor. The red head froze, eyes wide staring at the burned flesh of Demyx's back.

"Oh God Dem."

Luxord threw a card at the back of Axels head, slicing through the tips of his spikes, "You better heal him, get him better, before the Superior finds out. Or I'm not going to save your sorry ass. Got it Memorized?" He added the red heads catch phrase at the end, the dry sarcasm dripping off his words.

And with that the blonde brit summoned a portal, leaving a still stunned pyro, and a wounded nocturne.


	2. Fever

_Burned Once_

_By FadedNobody_

_Property Of Square Enix_

Fever

Everything hurt, ached burned; just breathing was becoming a difficult task. He couldn't see, couldn't smell, everything tasted bland to him and there was a dull ringing in his ears. Where was the food coming from anyway?

He opened his eyes slightly, stretching his pained body and yawning with a very dry mouth. Rubbing his tongue around he pulled water from the air and wetted his mouth. Blinking and rubbing his eyes tiredly he winced at the pull of skin on his back. Using his arms to help pull himself upright he stared around.

That's not his wall, nor is that his carpet, hell where was he? Wait.

He surveyed the room once again; chakrams were hanging on the wall.

"Axels room?" Demyx blinked once, twice, a third time to make sure, "What am I doing in here?"

A groan came from the blood red silk sheets next to him. He turned to see.

"AXEL?"

Said red head jolted violently up from his sleep, green eyes wide, a burst of flame shot down his body, effectively burning the sheets from his body.

"You sleep naked?"

The flurry drooped all of a sudden, sensing no threat, and turning to the source of noise. Neither his eyes still not registering what was going on nor the current situation he was in. Namely who was next to him in bed?

"Ugh, Dem jus go back ta sleep." Axel wrapped an arm carefully around the dirty blond and dragged him back to the bed with him, pulling him flush against his chest and spooning him. Nuzzling into the longer softer tufts of hair at the end of his mullet-hawk.

Okay maybe he did know who was there.

Demyx wriggled a little, trying to free himself until a low warning growl came from behind him. He whimpered slightly, and began prying the arm from around his waist. His body becoming wet with water as he tried to slip out of the iron grip axel had on him. And like an eel that had been grasped too firmly by the captor, Axel tightened his grip until Demyx was gasping from exhaustion and lack of air in his lungs.

"Axel," He wheezed, "I can't breathe." His voice had faded to nothing by the end of his sentence. His vision had gone blurry when the arm loosened its hold, not enough to let him up, only enough to breathe. Inhaling loudly he coughed, taking a few deep breaths. It was cold, why?

He shivered, his back was cold from the water that had collected on it, as was the rest of him.

"Why am I naked?" he wiggled his body experimentally, trying to feel the clothes on himself. The wiggling once again waking Axel and making him tighten his grip.

"You still have boxers on, so go to sleeeeeeep." Axel whined, shaking the water that had trickled onto his face from Demyxs hair. He rubbed his nose against the wet back of Demyx's neck, snorting at the water he found there, licking the water away he ignored the stiffening of Demyx's body and snuggled into the dry spot he had made.

Demyx badly hid a shudder that racked his whole body as electricity shot up and down his spine, leaving him a twitching mess.

"I didn't know that spot was so sensitive," he breathed to himself, Now having more of a problem than just being in Axels room. He never let any one into his room, not even the superior knew what the inside of he room looked like, not that he cared really.

He took his time to take in his privileges; noticing that Axels room was rather plain. Excluding the large metal dragon sculptures that littered the red fade to black at the bottom walls. A rather elaborate red and black Hungarian Horntail dragon draped down from the ceiling, creating the canopy of the bed. Actually, The whole room was dragon themed, the bed frame was a large bronze dragon, its' claws holding up the bed as it laid belly up on the floor. Various types, sizes and colors of dragons decorated the walls, the dresser, the mirrors, the shelves, and the bedside table.

Demyx was distracted from his observations when Axel groaned and rolled away from Demyxs side of the bed, the arm on his waist gone. Not taking a chance to miss this opportunity of freedom, he rolled away from the arms that held him, only to be dragged back as Axel sat up and lunged for the escaping body. They rolled off of the bed and onto the floor, Axel pinned on bottom, and dizzy from all of the spinning, and Demyx splayed on top of him, equally confused.

The door opened and Roxas walked in, "He Axe I ju-" He stopped and stared confused at the scene before him. He covered his eyes and rubbed them hard with the heels of his hands, "OW! Eyes they burn!" He peeked out from between his fingers. "Nope this is real! Axel! Get up! No raping Demyx!" and with that he left the room and slammed the door behind him, rattling the metal dragons hanging from the doorframe and walls.

Axel, seemed to finally wake and stared up at the blurry mess of blonde and tan above him, rubbing his eyes and blinking he stared up at Demyx.

"Umm, what just happened?"

The blonde sat up, resting all of his weight on axels hips, opened his mouth to explain and scratched at the back of his head out of nervousness; or he would have, at least if the movement hadn't split the burn across his back wide open.

"AH!" His eyes brimmed with tears as he arched his back, trying to get away form the pain. He whimpered and rolled off of Axel, landing with a painful thump on his side. He wrapped his arms around himself and clutched at the wound he couldn't fully reach. Axel sat up and leaned over the bleeding nocturne.

"Hey you alright?" Axel paused, "Well that was a stupid question." Running over to his dresser he pulled on a pair of black sweats; a roll of gauze bandages, and a lot of cotton balls from the top of it. He rolled the unwilling Demyx onto his stomach; the blonde cringed away from his touch, and whimpered pitifully when axels hand moved out of his line of sight.

Axel wiped away the blood with a cloth and covered the wound with cotton balls, smearing a cooling cream across the red skin around it. While Demyx shook beneath his fingers, although they were a nice sensation when they spread the cream across his back, those same hands had produced the fire that had caused the wound that burned.

Axel then lifted Demyx slightly, moving his stiff limbs to hold him in the position, and wrapped the bandages around Demyxs chest, until the wound was covered thickly with the white absorbing cloth. He sat back and admired his work, until his 'work' began edging away from him.

He turned his eyes away from the bandages to the now pale face and wide sea blue eyes that stared at him fearfully. The blonde began crawling back wards across the floor, his eyes never staring directly into Axels, nor his back turning to face him. He hadn't gone far when the red head began crawling after him, like a large panther. His body moving with a sway similar to the way he walked normally.

The blondes butt his the wall, ten feet away from the door, curse his bad luck. He whimpered, sitting up on his feet and leaning back until his back rested gently flat against the wall. Axel continued to crawl after him, watching the blonde wince as his tender back touched the wall.

He sat on his haunches and leaned up against Demyx, placing a hand on the wall on both sides of Demyx's body. Feeling the wall vibrate with Demyx's fearful shivers. Leaning in until their bare chest almost touched, he wrapped his arms around Demyx's suddenly frozen body. Bringing him closer he rested his head on Demyx's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dem." He buried his face in the crook of his neck, "What will it take to make you normal again?"

There was no answer, unless you counted: the violent tremor that ran through Demyx's body, a slap of water to axels face and the hard kick to his stomach, and Demyx fleeing the room at top speeds.

Axel sat there in shock, his body instinctively heating up and the water evaporating as he stared at the door that was wide open, ricocheting off of the wall and slowly drifting closed. It was only after the click of the door shutting that he stood, dusted himself off and walked over to his and Demyx's Jack n' Jill bathroom. He opened the door and tried to open the other, unsurprisingly left unlocked. He peeked in only to find the blue room empty, save for the large bundle of usually neatly made bed sheets.

Silently he crept over until he was next to the bed, watching the sheets quiver.

"Demyx," he whispered, "Hey you okay?" he paused, "Another stupid question."

There was no reply, besides the shivering increasing. Slowly pulling the sheets back, and unwrapping them from around the Nocturne, he found him. Demyx was pale faced and sweating, eyes bleary and nose running.

"Whoa," Axel set his hand on Demyx's fore head, only to pull it back instantly.

"How are you so hot?" he rubbed his hand and ran to get a wash cloth, turning on the sink and soaking the cloth in what felt to him like ice cold water. Wringing it out slightly he ran back and set it on Demyx's head.

"Nnngh." Demyx whined, turning his head to get the cold thing off of his fore head.

"No Dem, that needs to stay there, here let me go to Vexen and get you some medicine okay?"

Axel paused, "You probably didn't understand any of that did you." It was more of a statement that a question. He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed Demyx's head softly before leaving to Vexen's lab.

**Umm I hope you don't mind, that this is late, I know that a couple of people were waiting for this to be out, but as an excuse I was moving and they cut my internet at three in the morning. Anyway tell me what you think should happen next!**


	3. Medicine

Burned Once

By Faded Nobody

Property of SquareEnix

Medicine

The alarm next to his head blared loudly, _**Eee! Eee! Eee!**_ A long pale arm swinging out and smashing the small contraption on his bedside table to pieces a thick layer of ice collecting on the metal, then spreading down the wooden surface until it touched the floor. Spreading form where the man's hand had originally touched it. He rolled over, knowing full well that he should be getting up and continuing his experiments, but right now, sleep was more important. Snuggling back into his thin ice blue sheets he buried is head under them, fully intending for a few more hours of sleep.

Smiling to himself happy and contentedly for once; he drifted off into sleep, _'yes no one else is awake at six in the morning, no one would be here to check in on his experiments anytime so-'_ He shot up in his bed, it was oddly warm down here, usually at least 0 degrees Celsius, unless he'd warmed up during his sleep it shouldn't be this-

**Bang, bang, bang!**

He could almost smell the pyro from his room, the smoky hot ashy scent permeating through the walls, he could almost see the red head banging his leather clad fists against the freezer door Xemnas had installed after he'd gotten tired of the castle growing icicles everywhere. Squinting his eyes against the shadows around the room he stood, slipping his uniform on, not bothering with a shirt, exchanged his sleeping pants for the tight leather ones he'd been assigned when he came into the organization, sliding socks on then stepping into his boots before tapping his way through his abnormally unfrozen room.

The Banging had continued as he'd dressed and hadn't slowed in the slightest as he walked tiredly to the door, unlocking the door he slid it open, watching angrily as the last bits of ice in his general vicinity melted at the heat that entered. Slush dripping from the freezer door as the slot it slid into wiped the half melted ice off the inside his door. Ice blue eyes glared at the red head who had interrupted his much needed sleep in time.

"Vexen! Oh my Kingdom Hearts I really need yo-" he was cut off by a long icicle from frozen pride resting against his Adams apple. He sweated slightly, the increase of heat melting the icicle back a ways. Sighing in relief he backed up slightly but his relief vanished the instant he saw Vexens mildly insane look.

"What Eight? What could you possibly need at this ungodly hour of the morning?" he seethed, blue eyes boring holes into Axels being. He jabbed his shield into axels neck, grinning slightly at the blood that dripped from the hole a broken icicle sticking out slowly melting and turning a dark red. Axels gloved had reached up and pulled the ice out, melting it in his hand; the mixture of ice water and blood dripping off his glove rather ominously.

"Vexen, this is serious," he continued ignoring how his neck was currently leaking blood, though it was clotting, "I burnt Demyx and I need some medicine, he's got a fever right now; what do I do?" Vexen sighed setting the tip of Frozen Pride on the stone ground he sighed, leaning on the blue metal.

"You burned him you say?" he said annoyed, knowing that the red head would only pester him until he helped.

Axel nodded his head, "Yeah all down his back and on his arms."

Vexen flinched at the thought of all of that pain, all the burns the scarring that it would definitely leave. Axel took this as a negative response, "Oh my God, I really did something bad didn't I?"

Shifting uncomfortably he covered more of himself with his shield before back in up, allowing the flurry access to his lab, "Come in so we can discuss this… problem." Leading the way through his maze of papers and stacks of books, all of which had a good layer of ice on them preserving them, seeing his ice melting he turned his head back to the Fire wielder, "turn down the heat or many things will be ruined." He faced front again not letting him have any objections, listening to the scientist for once he turned down his body heat to just above the temperature of the room.

Vexen turned around, shifting uneasily, lowering the temperature of the room to re freeze the things that had melted.

"Now you know that your fire does not burn like others yes?" a nod, "well you see, the way your fires burn _people_ is much different form how normal fires burn people, understand?" another nod, "So there is essentially nothing I can do-"

"What?" Axel roared, a large burst of fire exploding from his form, melting the ice and burning the many delicate papers he'd preserved.

"STOP! Okay? Let me finish," he sent more ice to save what he could, maybe he ought to put those in a safer place, he mused absent mindedly, getting back to the present he continued, "Now I can do nothing to help with the burn, besides say that you need to bandage it and change the bandages every day, morning and night," he'd turned around to his experiments table and began mixing odd things together while he was talking,

"you'll need to make sure the wound is not infected, it CANNOT get infected, or else we might have to take some extensive measures," he stirred something in a vial, dropping some odd clear liquid in making a somewhat small explosion, he poured more of the liquid into the vial, then capped it and shook it, lights from explosions flashing in the clear bottle. "I can subscribe some painkillers for the definite pain he must be in and this."

He stopped shaking the bottle once the explosions had stopped, finding a jar and pouring the liquid in, the odd clear liquid solidifying and turning a strange purple green color. Whipping out a lid from where he'd gotten the glass jar he sealed the jar, pulling a sharpie from his coat pocket and a roll of white masking tape from the shelf he tore a piece of tape stuck it on the bottle and wrote something in Doctor Writing, i.e. illegible, on the tape, handing the confused red head the bottle, "This must be rubbed into the burn before you put new bandages over it, it will soothe the pain and possibly heal it as well, but mainly numb the pain. Turning back to the shelves he plucked two large jars of pills staring at the illegible writing before opening them pulling out two small plastic pop jars and pouring some of each in them. Writing on them he handed them to Axel, who read them, the blue pill bottle read, 'Night' and the yellow pill bottle read 'Morning.'

"These bottles should be self explanatory, one in the morning," he held up one finger, "one before bed," he held up another.

"So two?" Axel asked confused, his head tilted to the side.

"No, no Axel, just one of each, got it?" Vexen sighed, exasperated. Letting his headache, from this too early endeavor, spread needle sharp icicles all around the red head, ushering him out of the room leading him back towards the door. Axel got the message rather quickly, surprising the blonde shutting the door behind him and leaving the lab with a happy skip in his booted step.

Vexen groaned, leaving his lab in favor of his bed, ignoring the additional presence in his bed. Curling up on top of his sheets he lowered the temperature of his room, feeling a certain pink haired assassin spoon up against him, a bare arm draping itself over his side, his mind protested, but his body was to tired to care, a warm nose nuzzled the back of his neck through a part in the long blonde hair.

Vexen groaned and rolled over, facing his current hate-love, Marluxia; scooting down he pressed himself closer to the more comfortable place, with his head under the pinkettes chin, a cold arm wrapped back around the welcoming comfort of Marluxias body. He felt himself quickly ease back into sleep, his eyes fluttering shut and body relaxing. He distantly felt a hand running through his hair before everything faded into sleep.

Axel ran back up to his room stopping when he remembered he could have just teleported, nearly banging his forehead on the nearest white marble wall he swiftly created a portal and darted through it, appearing in his room he set everything on the bedside table gingerly, careful not to break anything. He glanced over at Demyx, the dirty blond sleeping somewhat peacefully on the red sheets, every few seconds he'd breathe a little too deeply and stretch his wound, making a pained expression as he stopped moving in his sleep.

The worst part though, was when he'd actually cry out in pain, the smallest whimper or loudest cry of pain, it made that hole in his chest just _ache_. Sitting on the other side of the large bed, careful not to disturb the resting blonde, he scooted over, putting the cold wet towel back on his forehead, Demyx shivered at the cold contact. Axel laid down next to him keeping a good amount of space between them, having Demyx over heat would be bad. Reaching an arm out he lightly traced the outline of the wound, a dark copper stain up and down the length of his back, then continuing over his shoulder and down his right arm, which he cradled in his sleep.

"Im so sorry," he whispered petting the strangely flat mullet-hawk running his fingers through the longer strands of hair, and for once he didn't recoil or whine in pain; Demyx sighed and relaxed slightly at the gentle touch on his head leaning into it as he slept, "only when you're sleeping are you normal-Dem," He watched the grin spread across his face, the normal happy 'show me ya teeth' grin. And the songs those lips would have sung, if only he hadn't jumped to conclusions. He would have smacked himself if he wasn't so sure he'd just feel worse. Sighing again he laid his head on the pillow, lacing his fingers with Demyx's as he slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This is for the kind people who reviewed the last chapter, sorry it was so long ago. But heres the new one for you all written in a better style I think at least. tell me what you think and give me some reviews please! They seriously brighten my day! and happy days means more writing.<strong>


	4. The Mission

_Burned Once_

_By FadedNobody_

_Characters are property of SquareEnix_

The Mission

Axel woke slowly green eyes slitting open, a blurry blob of sandy blonde hair tickling his chin. Carefully tilting his head down to see what it was he found that it was Demyx whom was cuddling into the red head with a happy content look on his face. He carefully removed himself from the blonde, trying to not wake him up nor disturb him too much. Unfortunately for Demyx he'd rolled onto his right arm in his sleep, and would have a hell of a time when he was fully conscious. Cracking his back, he felt stiff from sleeping in one position for most of the night. A high-pitched whine reached his ears, sounding something akin to a kicked puppy.

Turning around he found that Demyx had woken from his sleep and was suffering the pains of sleeping on a wound. Rushing over to the table with the pills Vexen had given him before he'd gone to sleep, he picked up the yellow bottle and popped it open, pouring out one pill and closing the lid to the bottle. Fetching a cup from the Jack-N-Jill bathroom he filled it with water before running back and setting them delicately on the table. Demyx had just sat there motionless holding his wounded arm in his free hand, an oddly petrified look upon his face.

Cautiously he offered the glass of water and pill to the dirty blonde. He should have known better, but it all came back in his face… literally. The water in the glass reared up and attacked his face, his eyes shut instinctively, and with a cry he fell backwards, the cup and pill falling from his hands onto the bed. The bed lurched as a body flung itself from it, the sound of a door being nearly torn off of its hinges then bashed back into its door frame.

"W-Wait Demyx!" Axel called after him, but Demyx had already teleported away. Huffing angrily he glared at where his chakrams were hanging, almost innocently on the wall if it weren't for the problems they had indirectly caused.

"No," he thought aloud, "It's not the chakrams fault, it is whoever took them!" Snapping his fingers at his epiphany Axel stood and grabbed his chakrams from the wall and tore off down the halls. He paused mid step, now somewhat stumped, Entirely not noticing the silent shadows behind the curtains.

"Wait," he slumped, "That tells me nothing!" He actually did bash his head against the wall this time, earning the dry comment from Zexion.

"You know that will solve nothing Axel, just loosing more of the few brain cells you doo have."

"Tch," he huffed slightly at the audacity of the silverette he glared at the curtains.

An odd almost sniffing sound came from them, accompanied by a strange movement of the curtains due to the quick air movement. Staring at the curtains strangely he shrugged, After a few years you get accustomed to the strangeness of other members and the crazy things that happen, almost too often to be normal.

After a particularly long sniff Zexion poked his head out, a pair of nerdy looking glasses hanging low on his nose a book almost right under it as he glared at Axel with a disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell have you been rolling in? You smell like a flowerbed! And blood and such but yeesh! You smell like Marluxia! Huk-!" Zexion began dry heaving at the thick smell of effeminate man radiating from Axel.

A light bulb flickered on in the red head mind, "Soooo Zexy~," he leaned against the wall, ignoring the increasingly green face of Zexion, "You, ya know, smell things right?"

"Yes, yes I do, generally the sense of smell is one of the five senses almost every living organism has. You do too." Zexion droned tiredly.

"Wha? No Not like that!" He waved his hands in an innocent gesture, "No like you can smell things and know what was on them or who touched them yanno?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Well yesterday somebody borrowed my chakrams and didn't tell me, whoever they were left evidence that Demyx did it. But when I went to talk to him he told me he had nothing to do with it."

"And you want me to sniff out who ever took them?" Zexion said sullenly, as if already imagining going into the red heads room and sniffing around like a retarded dog.

Shaking his head Axel answered, "Well yes and no, I've got my chakrams but I just want to know who took them."

Sighing depressed-like he held a hand out for the chakrams, which were deposited in them. But to Axels surprise he didn't put his nose any where near them, turning away in disgust he pinched his nose letting out a nasally "Marluxia."

Growling under his breath he thanked the shortest member of the Organization and set off in a flurry of flames towards the green houses Marluxia kept.

He was upon them within seconds but he could not find the effeminate man any where in the humid place. Instead the pinkettes was down in Vexens dungeons, sharing breathing space with the blonde, but Axel didn't know that. Snarling to himself he set everything on fire, the sight made him feel marginally better. He poked at a burning plant grinning when it fell over into a pile of smoldering ashes. He stood there in a slight state euphoria as he watched the rest of it all burn, at least until the automatic sprinklers came on.

"Oh Shit!" he tried to cover his head from getting wet and failed miserably, he ran out of the green house with a terrified cry as the water clung to him in its deathly embrace. He tried to light a fire only getting slight warmth in his hands before it died away.

He opened a portal and ran through it into his room, nearly tearing his clothes to get the wet off. Not ten seconds later he was standing shivering and naked in the middle of his room, looking around for a spare robe he desperately hoped that hadn't been his last one, Xemnas was trying to put the organization on a budget, and slowly left less and less money for the clothes for the members.

He spotted several things very slowly, first being the light blue walls, next the beige sandy looking carpet, then the aquarium coving one wall, lastly the dirty blonde mullhawked member sitting on the dark blue bed sheets.

"A-Axel?" Demyx asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Demyx?" he asked confusedly, "What are you doing in my roo-" he stopped and did a double take, Blue walls, he didn't have blue walls, "Oh riiight, wrong room Sorry Dem!" Demyx didn't reply only stared at Axel with wide unblinking eyes.

"Dem?"  
>"OH GOD MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Demyx screamed shoving his wrists into his eyes trying to rub the image of Axel's nudeness out of his memory. Blushing at the rudeness Axel strutted out of the blondes' room through the bathroom and back into his own room. He heard the cries of the mentally scarred blonde, chuckling he shook his head as he looked around his room for another set of clothes. He found none, except for a simple red t-shirt and skull boxers. Shrugging he slid into them and walked back across the bathroom and into the blondes room. Demyx sat on his bed scratching lightly at the bandages allover himself.<p>

"Hey dem, you okay? I mean you're not in too much pain today right?" Axel worried slightly.

"Naw, I felt fine after the meds kicked in. Xiggy got me to take them." He blushed slightly.

Axel chuckled nervously, "Y-yeah, about him, he's not gonna kill me right?"

"He wanted to!" Demyx chirped, "Right after I ran into him in the hallways, he did what he'd usually do and check me for injuries. He actually did find them this time so he was really upset and then-"

"Demyx"

"-and he was all like, 'That little asshole Axel hurting my Demy, I'll rip off his-"

"Demyx."

"-and shove them up his-"

"Demyx!"

"Huh?"

"That's great and all Dem. But I'd like to know if I gotta start running now or later when I piss him off a different time."

"Weeeeell, Xiggy said something along the lines of-"

A quiet poof came from behind Axel, something smooth and cold was shoved under his chin, "You hurt Demyx again, and I'll turn you into a dusk." A surfers voice snarled next to his head, then whispered almost sinisterly, "Got it memorized?" Xigbar shoved the gun up into the soft underside of Axels chin, drawing a chocked gasp from the red head.

"Xiggy!" Demyx scolded, "don't make him vomit in my room! The smell will never get out!" A grin split his face and Xigbar relented, tossing the gun into nothingness he flopped back onto Demyx's bed. Axel lay back as well, followed by Demyx, Making an oddly shaped Y. Their odd Y shaped peace didn't last long as a dusk popped up next to Axels feet, 'cause he was loo long to fit on the bed.

He leapt back with a girlish scream a the dusks sudden appearance, the dusk stared at him without eyes, its body swaying slightly, like it was drunk, its zipper mouth unzipped and a stack of papers was vomited out. The stack landed neatly in Axels lap the dusk vanishing without a sound as the red head read the top of the page.

It read:

**Mission Assignment to:**** Axel VIII .**

Axel read through the first few sentences a grin slowly spreading across his face as he registered the words.

"We've got a new Nobody," Axel announced to the other two in the room.

"Ooh!" Demyx cooed happily, "What's his name?"

"We don't know yet lil' dude, just wait till them two get back." Xigbar ruffled the blondes' mullhawked, tousling the hair until the smaller of the two pushed the large hand away, revealing a rather destroyed hairstyle.

"Aww but Xiggy." Demyx pouted, but Xigbar ignored him slightly, drawing the younger nobody into a hug and giving a pointed stare to the red haired Fire wielder.

"If it's a new Nobody then ya better get movin' or Mansex 'ill have my head." Axel nodded and disappeared, rather eager to retrieve the next member of the organization.

"Number thirteen huh?" he mused to himself as he walked through the darkness, "Never would have thought the Organization would get this big." He grinned as he saw the exit to the darkness grow ever nearer.

"Should be fun."

He stepped through the portal and with a grin, began his mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Btw I update my profile every few days so look there for any updates on what I'm writing if you're curious.<strong>


	5. Authors Notice

Craaaaaappp! I didn't notice that I had crossed some wires in this fic and I am really sorry for that. I really dont want to continue this, and I feel that i am just draggin this behind me. I may continue it later but honestly I need to get reaquainted with Kingdom Hearts and get back to playing the games again. I currently live a days drive from my home where my games are and school requires me to stay put. So i am sorry about all of this. A thank you to Axelfan I believe for pointing my derp moment out to me. I will correct this momentarily and hope you guys can forgive me for my lac of ideas.

Sadly I liked this story, but there are too many other things running around in the forefront of my mind, and they demand to be written first. I have a good portion of my KHP (kingdom hearts/harry potter) crossover fic which some of you may like. This first chapter should be up by April first as I want to have most of the story already written before I begin putting it up. The KH cast pop up in HP land and stuff happens lots of fighting later in the story. it is writing itself currently so I'm not entirely sure where it is going.

See you in another update. hopefully... *hides*


End file.
